


Szepty

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x16, Gen, Pierwsze Ostrze, Znamię Kaina
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilery do 9x16, czyli jak sobie wyobrażam wpływ znamienia na Deana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szepty

To było jak porażenie prądem. Poczuł to w całym ciele, w każdej komórce. Serce przyspieszyło, pompując krew z jeszcze większa siłą, a wraz z nią to dziwne uczucie mroku. Rozlewało się w zastraszającym tempie po jego żyłach, przenikało wszędzie. Poczuł moment, kiedy dotarło do jego mózgu. Przypominało to wiertło wdzierające mu się do głowy. Bolało, ale jednocześnie dostarczało mu nieopisanych przyjemności. Chciał więcej, potrzebował więcej. Chciał więcej krwi, więcej śmierci, tylko o tym był w stanie myśleć.  
Znamię pulsowało. Szeptało do niego, jakby miało własną świadomość. Nie potrafił zagłuszyć tych szeptów, z każdą chwilą były coraz głośniejsze.

_Zabij go. Zabij swojego brata._

Przed oczami stanął mu obraz Sama leżącego na ziemi w kałuży krwi. Jego oczy martwe, puste, zastygłe w strachy.

_Zabij go. Zabij go teraz, jego i wszystkich przyjaciół._

Tym razem to Castiel był tym, który leżał martwy. Był pozbawiony kończyn i głowy, które leżały obok wciąż wykrwawiającego się torsu. Widział samego siebie, jak stoi pokryty krwią anioła. Był taki zadowolony.

_Zabij ich. Zabij ich wszystkich. Zabij. Zabij, zabij, zabij, zabij!_

\- Dean, upuść Ostrze!  
Znał ten głos. Już go kiedyś słyszał, ale był cichy w porównaniu do szeptów. W zasadzie, to on był szeptem, pozostałe głosy krzyczały.  
Spojrzał na twarz przed sobą. Była zamglona, nie widział jej dobrze, ale powoli obraz stawał się ostrzejszy. To był Sam. Jego młodszy braciszek. Ten sam, którego widział przed chwilą zabitego.  
Upuścił Ostrze, jakby jego rękojeść nagle zmieniła się w rozgrzane żelazo. Głosy ucichły, ale nie całkowicie. Wciąż je słyszał, nie potrafił tylko odróżnić niektórych słów. Nie chciał ich, musiał je wyrzucić ze swojej głowy jak najszybciej.  
Znamię na przedramieniu nie przestało pulsować. Wciąż czuł jego ciepło i to, jak wyciąga swoje macki, które powoli go oplatały.  
 _Co ja zrobiłem_ , pomyślał przerażony. Dlaczego musiał być taki głupi? Czemu znów popełnił błąd? Zapragnął nagle chwycić za nóż i odciąć znamię. Wszystko byle tylko pozbyć się tych głosów.  
W tej jednej chwili nie był łowcą, naczyniem Michaela, czy starszym bratem. Stał się małym, przerażonym chłopcem, którego przerósł świat dorosłych. Chciał schować się pod kołdrę, gdzie nie dosięgnie go żaden potwór spod łóżka. Chciał usłyszeć, jak mama mówi mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale nikt się nie zjawił, nikt go nie pocieszył.  
 _Boże, pomóż mi. Pomóż mi, błagam cię, pomóż!_  
Bóg nie odpowiedział. Nikt nie przybył, by mu pomóc. Był sam, za towarzystwo mając tylko szepty i ich podłe słowa.


End file.
